Batman: The Enemy Within
For the first season of Telltale's Batman, see Batman: The Telltale Series }} }} Best Friends Play Batman: The Enemy Within is a full Let's Play in which Matt and Woolie break out their purple Batarangs, purple grappling hook, and purple Bat-drones to help them solve the greatest riddle of all, whether or not Telltale will drop the ball on another season two. __TOC__ About Quotes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Choices 'Episode 1: The Enigma' *Worked with Waller in a way that was strained **Defended Gordon **Helped her witness get away **Went behind her back to talk to Mori *Left Tiffany furious **Told her she could help with the puzzlebox **Expressed concern for her at the funeral **Told her the truth about endangering Lucius *Left Jon ecstatic **Saw him at the funeral **Liked the card he chose **Agreed to meet his friends *Left Iman traumatized **Stood up to Waller **Got angry during her questioning **Let her endure torture at the hands of the Riddler *Saw Gordon become steadfast **Backed him up in front of Waller **Trusted him with the truth **Took his side against Waller's *Saw Alfred become vengeful **Said they would bring in the Riddler in the lawful way **Showed him the video of Lucius being killed **Did whatever it took to get the drive *Told Gordon he could not talk about Lucius *Chose to visit Mori for information, and then agreed make a deal with him for the drive *Chose to let Iman suffer to save the other agents 'Episode 2: The Pact' * Left Jon feeling Sad ** Pinky swore to never lie again. ** Handled Willy Violently. ** Let Harley get left behind. * Left Waller feeling Content ** Asked her to consider Gordon. ** Called her instead of Gordon. ** Agreed to work with her while undercover. * Left Gordon Worried ** Called Waller instead of him. ** Didn't tell what Waller had on you. * Left Tiffany Worried ** Told her Lucius worked with Batman. ** Let her choose to trust you. ** Convinced her to trust you. * Left Harley Angry ** Played along with her mocking Regina. ** Retrieved Phalanx Key efficiently. ** Fought with Bane instead of her. * Left Alfred felling Stressed ** Decided to be honest with Tiffany. ** Noticed he needed rest. ** Conversation in the parlor left him burn out. * Got Tiffany to hand over the Phalanx Key. * Called Waller. * Took Willy down when he drew a knife on John. * Followed Bane in the convoy. * Pinky Swore with John 'Episode 3: Fractured Mask' *Left John feeling Valued **Gave him advice to be genuine **Got help from him in retrieving the laptop **Decided to out Catwoman together *Left Harley feeling Less Skeptical of them **Didn't convince her that they weren't the mole **Told her they agree that sometimes people needed to be.. dealt with **Ratted out Catwoman as the mole *Did something that will make Waller Aligned with them **Accepted her apology about the convoy **Pushed back against her desire to use the villains in the black site raid **Kept their cover, even when the stakes were high *Left Selina feeling Betrayed **Narrowly survived an assault by the GCPD **Chose not to involve her in cracking Riddler's laptop **Gave her up to Harley *Left Gordon feeling Remorseful **Helped him nearly arrest Catwoman by not tipping her off. **Didn't resist arrest **Spoke in Gordon's favor after Waller fired him *Left Tiffany feeling Honored **Took the time to let her apologize and explain her actions **Told her they're Batman *Did not warn Catwoman that the GCPD were coming after her *Coached John to be himself *Told Tiffany they're Batman *Let John throw Catwoman under the bus 'Episode 4: What Ails You?' *Left Waller Livid **Made excuses about how poorly things went with the pact **Said she shouldn't use the SANCTUS tech **Sided with John on the birdge *Left Tiffany feeling Reflective **Learned about Batman's code **Discussed Batman's code *Set John down the path of being a Vigilante **Told him Harley betrayed both of you **Allowed him to leave to find Harley by himself **Earned John's trust *Left Alfred feeling Proud **Addressed his illness **Mentioned a vacation **Advised Tiffany thoughtfully about Batman's code *Left Avesta feeling Determined **Didn't hold the fact she told Waller her identity against her **Didn't have anything to say about Batman's code **Talked to you about destroying Riddler's blood *Lowered the temperature for Mr. Freeze *Trusted John to find Harley by himself 'Episode 5: Same Stitch' Batman_Enemy_Finale_Harley.png Batman_Enemy_Finale_Waller.png Batman_Enemy_Finale_Gordon.png Batman_Enemy_Finale_Catwoman.png Batman_Enemy_Finale_Tiffany.png Batman_Enemy_Finale_Iman.png Batman_Enemy_Finale_Alfred.png Batman_Enemy_Finale_Joker.png *Saved Willy during Bane's attack *Took Tiffany out into the field *Refused to hand over Joker to Waller *Refused to hear Alfred's last words *Defeated Vigilante Joker Trivia *The intro was made by Volta Bass. Category:Full Let's Plays Category:Matt and Woolie Category:Telltale Games Category:Blind Let's Plays Category:2018